SBS 30
* D''' (Dokusha znaczy czytelnik) * '''O (Oda) Rozdział 276, Strona 26 D: Hihihihihi ♡ Heej, ko♡ cha♡ nie♡ hihihihihi!♡ Masz ochotę na kąpieel? hihihi!♡ A może na kolacyjkęę? Hmmm?♡ A może... może na mnie? Mmm? Słucham...!? Serio...!? Wolisz zacząć SBS...? N-No dobrze... W takim razie... Zaczynam SBS!♡ Eeees... Eeeeeees... O: Tak. No więc zaczynam SBS (tak o, po prostu). D: Panie Oda! Czy dobrze widzę, że na Poneglyphie w tomie 22 (str. 144, pierwszy kadr) widnieje w katakanie napis "Pandaman"!? Czy był on ważną postacią w historii Alabasty!? (i czy kogoś takiego w ogóle można nazwać "postacią"!?) O: '''Brawooo! (klask, klask, klask). Gratuluję spostrzegawczości! Szczerze mówiąc, już o tym zapomniałem (a sam to narysowałem, kurde). Zgadza się. Pandaman kryje się nie tylko w ilustracjach. '''D: Odek! A weź narysuj główną siódemkę samymi ustami, co? O: '''A weź mi tu nie wyskakuj z takimi pomysłami, co!? Rozdział 277, Strona 46 '''D: Ostatnio słuchałam sobie w radiu relacji na żywo z turnieju tenisowego w wimbledonie. Mówili w niej, że podczas meczu z całą pewnością nie spadnie deszcz, ponieważ za pomocą odrzutowców rozpędzono chmury deszczowe. To jednak wiązało się z tym, że w pobliskich miastach należało się spodziewać wyjątkowo silnych opadów właśnie z tych przegonionych znad kortów chmur. Gdy to usłyszałam, od razu przypomniałam sobie aferę z Dance Powder na Alabaście. Ciekawe, że takie manipulacje pogodą zdarzają się również w prawdziwym życiu... A może to nie przypadek? Może wzorował się Pan na tego typu faktach? O: Prawda jest taka, że los ludzkości od zarania dziejów zależał od tego, czy i kiedy spadnie deszcz. Nic więc dziwnego, że sprawowanie kontroli nad pogodą od wieków było naszym wielkim marzeniem. Pamiętacie statek deszczogenny z historii o Alabaście? No więc ktoś kiedyś naprawdę próbował zbudować coś takiego. Nawet mu się udało, jednak przetestowanie statku byłoby bardzo drogie. Poza tym wyniki takiego eksperymentu (nawet gdyby się powiódł) zawsze można by było podważyć stwierdzeniem, że to przypadek, a deszcz spadł z przyczyn naturalnych. Dlatego jak dotąd nikomu nie udało się udowodnić, że to możliwe. Zaś jeśli chodzi o sam Dance Powder, jest on wzorowany na substancji zwanej "jodkiem srebra", używanej między innymi do zasiewania chmur. Jeśli go spalić, powstały w ten sposób dym unosi się ku chmurom, powodując ich nukleację, dzięki czemu może z nich spaść deszcz. Krótko mówiąc, to taki magiczny proszek. Rozdział 279. Strona 86 D: Szanowny Panie Odek! Bardzo, bardzo, ale to BARDZO BARDZO X1000 prosimy o drugą edycję One Piece'owego planu lekcji!!! Błagamy! Błagusiamy!!! O: Plan lekcji, powiadacie. Fakt, zamieściłem coś takiego w którymś z tomów dawno, dawno temu. Wygląda na to, że bardzo się wszystkim spodobał. Wielu czytelników prosi o drugą edycję, co ma jakiś sens, owszem, chciałbym to powtórzyć. Sęk w tym, że od moich, ekhem, lat szkolnych upłynęło już trochę czasu i szczerze mówiąc niespecjalnie się orientuję, jak powinien wyglądać plan lekcji, by pasował do "stylu nauki" współczesnej młodzieży. W związku z tym mam prośbę: czy jakiś miły czytelnik mógłby mi podesłać kopię swojego planu lekcji? Tak, żebym miał się na czym wzorować. Obiecuję, że wtedy narysuję dla was kolejny plan One Piece'owy (^_^). D: Dzień Dobry. W rodzinnych stronach mojego kumpla obchodzi się "Wielkie Święto Brzucha". Zgaduję, że Conis chętnie wzięłabym w czymś takim udział, mam rację? O''': Wielkie Święto czego...? A to ci dopiero. I co się twedy robi, tańczy taniec brzucha? Tak czy inaczej, wszyscy mieszkańcy Skypiei oczywiście z wielką chęcią wezmą udział w tej imprezie! Enel też się wybiera, a co! '''D: Dlaczego wszystkie ładne postaci kobiece w OP mają duże piersi!? Odek, Ty głupku! Kobiety nie kończą się na biustach!!! Sanji, Ty mnie rozumiesz, prawda!? ♡ S (jak Sanji): Pewnie, że rozumiem, skarbie! Najbardziej liczy się przecież wnętrze, prawda!? O: O, patrzcie, Nami w stroju kąpielowym! S: Co...!? GDZIE!? Heeeeeej! Namiiiii!!! ♡ ♡ ♡ Rozdział 280, Strona 106 D: Panie Oda! Mam pytanie odnoście owoców typu Logia. W rozdziale 280 Enel mówi, że Luffy włada zaledwie mocami Paramecii, więc w dalszym ciągu ma "ludzkie", nieco tylko zmodyfikowane ciało. W takim razie co z Owocami Crocodile'a, Ace'a czy Smokera? Czy ich ciała są zmodyfikowane? Bo ich Owoce należą do typu Logia, prawda? Proszę odpowiedzieć, inaczej nie puszczę Pana do toalety! I będzie Pan sr_ł na podwórzu! O: Sam se sraj na podwórzu! Naprawdę, co za prymityw. Swoją drogą, dostaję sporo tego typu pytań, więc czas wszystko jakoś zrozumiale uporządkować. Teraz rozumiecie? Władający mocami Logii są potężniejsi od innych, ponieważ ich ciała są w stanie całkowicie zmienić się w siły przyrody, którymi władają. Rozdział 282, Strona 146 D: Zauważyłem, że wszystkie postaci w OP ubierają się modnie. A niektóre wręcz krzykliwie. A jak to jest z Tobą, Eiek? Ty też tak lubisz? O: A co. Facet musi dbać o stylówę, no nie? Wiecie, jak to jest, rosnące dziko hery dają taki naturalny look. Dopasowanie do Four Seasons ciuchy lśnią zajebistym cool shinem. Zero spiny, luz w pantasach, nieskrępowany żadną ciasną gumką. A na footach wypasione japonki, jakich nie powstydziłby się żaden expensive hotel. D: Mam pytanie natury merytorycznej. W tomie 27 na stronie 130 Sanji wyjaśnia Luffy'emu, że "gdy w znajdującym się w garnku naczyniu zgromadzi się woda destylowana, trzeba ją przelać do bukłaka". Jak mniemam to jakaś survivalowa sztuczka? Mógłby nam Pan wyjaśnić, na czym ona polega? Bo tak się składa, że właśnie wybieram się do dżungli. O: Jasne. Uwaga, dzieci, czas na mały wykład pod tytułem "skąd się bierze woda destylowana". <---Tak to mniej więcej wygląda. Należy przygotować trzy naczynia oraz wodę z jakiejś pobliskiej rzeczki. Woda numer 2 będzie ochładzać parę wodną, powstałą w wyniku podgrzania wody numer 1. Ochłodzona para ulegnie skropleniu, a krople te spadną do środkowego naczynia. I już! Czary-mary, mamy czystą, zdatną do picia wodę! Sanji wykorzystał do tego chmurę morską, ale mechanizm jest ten sam. To bardzo przydatna wiedza, więc radzę ją sobie przyswoić. Nigdy nie wiadomo, gdzie i kiedy będziecie potrzebowali pitnej wody! Rozdział 284, Strona 186 O: A oto i wynik mojego rysowniczego eksperymentu. Jak widać, rysowanie ustami to zdecydowanie kiepski pomysł. Więc nie proście mnie już o takie rzeczy, ok? A Ty, Shuuichi, masz u mnie karniaka! Ty wiesz, jak mnie zęby bolą? O mało sobie ich nie powyłamywałem! Byłbym Oda z powyłamywanymi zębami. No dobra, na tym kończymy SBS. Do przeczytania! Nawigacja Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:SBS